


My Night Before Christmas

by ahoarebem



Category: The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoarebem/pseuds/ahoarebem





	My Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring except for the mouse. In his wheel he was spinning, looking quite merry and pausing to snack on his favorite mixed berries. The stockings were hung round the archway with care, in the hopes that Santa Claus soon would be there.   The children were tucked up all snug as a bug, after a long day of fighting, thankfully without any blood. I, in my hoodie, had just started napping, after a marathon session of Christmas present wrapping. When out on the lawn I heard such a racket, I sprang from the couch and threw on my jacket. I ran to the porch, tripping over dogs on my way, looked out the window and saw a red sleigh. I grabbed my boots and ran for the door, as I stepped outside I heard someone roar, "Rudolph what possessed you to land on the lawn? Look at all the damage we've done! Their display is in shambles, their lights are all broken! This will take forever to fix and we still have to visit Hoboken!" I rounded the house and saw such a sight, nine reindeer and Santa all tangled in lights!!! I stood there and watched, frozen in place, as Santa looked up with a horrified look on his face. "I'm so sorry!" he said with a look full of pain. "Rudolph thought it would be fun to land in your candy cane lane. I promise I'll fix it but it might take a while." " Don't worry about it!" I said with a smile. He gave a relived sigh, and with a shake of his head, turned and pulled a large bag from the back of his sled. "Here are your presents!" he said with a grin and opening the sack he said "Let's begin! These are for the kids, your husband, and you. And here are some for the animals too! Now let's get me untangled and I'll be on my way." With a nod of his head the lights fell off his sleigh. "Come on Rudolph!" he said. "It's been a long night!" I heard him yell out as they flew out of sight "Merry Christmas to all and Rudolph No More Lights!"  



End file.
